Copiers and printers which use laser character generators have the ability to generate images in response to input electrical signals as contrasted to the copying of an original document by photo-optical means. Light scanning may be used to generate characters but is less efficient than laser type printing, both of which are expensive and require expensive apparatus.
In a copier without such scanning apparatus, it is often desirable to be able to produce output copies of information originating within the machines. Such information includes the number of total hours of machine operation, the total number of copies (which can be divided into those made from different sources such as a semiautomatic document feeder and an automatic document feeder), the total number of paper jams, and the like. This data is collected during operation by the control portion of the copier. A line of LED's to form characters may be used as shown in the IBM TECHNICAL DISCLOSURE BULLETIN, Volume 13, Number 12, May, 1971, pages 3757-3758. This arrangement, however, requires a large number of light emitting diodes as well as extensive logic and control for driving the diodes.
Some copiers are equipped with variable edge erasing lamps for providing erasure at the edges of a copy depending on the size of the copy being made. This invention teaches and discloses how the variable edge light emitting diode erasing lamps can be used to generate readable characters on copy pages.
Photoreceptor charge devices on copier apparatus can also be used for generating characters. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,082,450 and 4,082,451 illustrate the use of charge distribution devices for structuring dot or line patterns. These patents, however, do not teach the use of such devices for printing characters.